Hope Against the Dark
by NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: Galeem has set about to conquer the world, capturing almost every fighter in a beam of light. Lucina is one of the captured heroes. After her rescue, she joins with Samus, Snake, and Isabelle to free the remaining fighters - and her father.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**A/N: Contains spoilers for both Fire Emblem: Awakening and World of Light**

* * *

Light shone on Lucina's shut eyes. Her mind swam as she slowly regained consciousness, vaguely aware that she was moving. A pain shot through her entire body as the movement stopped. Lucina cried out, eyes snapping open, as Falchion clattered to the ground next to her. The portal above her closed. Slowly, Lucina grabbed the sword and attempted to stand.

"Lucina," A familiar voice said. Lucina turned towards the voice, seeing four figures standing nearby. Three Risen stood with aggressive postures, two tall and one short. Behind them, however, stood Robin.

"Robin?" Lucina asked, turning towards the tactician. A dark energy swirled around Robin's weapons. "No. Grima. You should be dead."

"You thought that I could really be killed by that pathetic version of me?" Robin asked. "I cannot die, and now this land is mine!"

"I will stop you!" Lucina yelled, raising Falchion.

The three Risen slowly approached. A strange power started flowing through Lucina as she readied her blade. Grima raised one hand and said, "Kill her."

The short Risen ran towards Lucina, falling and dropping an object. Lucina dodged out of the way. Falling from the air, one of the tall Risen tried to land a flying kick. The attack missed as Lucina rolled under it. She swung her sword as she rose, aiming for the third Risen. The Risen managed to disarm Lucina before swinging Falchion in a counter-attack. Lucina raised an arm, and Falchion bounced off harmlessly. The third Risen tried to strike again, and Lucina again took the dull blow while landing a solid elbow to the Risen's face. With the Risen stunned, Lucina yanked Falchion out of its hands and knocked the Risen aside. With Grima wide open, Lucina charged.

The Risen shrieked as Grima laughed. Falchion sliced through the air, guided by Lucina's steady hand, only to by stopped by Grima's shield. As Lucina readied another blow, a strange force yanked her back. The small Risen pulled Lucina out of the air and slammed her onto the ground, with both tall Risen landing kicks while she was airborne. Lucina landed on the ground with a grunt of pain, but rolled to her feet in time to avoid a tall Risen's foot slam into the ground.

Lucina took a moment to breath, Falchion raised defensively. The Risen regrouped in front of Grima. "I cannot fail," Lucina muttered. "I will not fail!" Lucina took another breath, feeling a surge of power. Her confidence returning, she ran forward.

The Risen made an admiral attempt at stopping Lucina, but Lucina's newfound power allowed her to bat the Risen down with a single blow. Panic and concern flashed across Grima's face. As soon as Lucina neared Grima, she unleashed a torrent of blows. Grima staggered back, succumbing to Lucina's assault. Lucina did not relent, even as her body and mind started to ache

The Risen attempted to strike from behind. Lucina quickly turned around, striking the two tall Risen with a single blow. The small Risen unleashed a high-pitched scream as a spear erupted from the ground. Lucina blocked the spear's attack before countering it with a precision strike and sending the small Risen flying. She then turned to face Grima. Grima leapt over Lucina before dropping fire between Lucina and the Risen.

Lucina took several breaths, fatigue gripping her body. And yet, she did not buckle. The power surging through Lucina urged her forwards. For a brief second, Lucina felt that something was wrong. This power must've come from somewhere. But, as soon as she questioned it, the power grew to new heights, nearly taking her over. The fire wall dropped. Lucina locked eyes with Grima.

With a rallying yell, Lucina charged forward, knocking both the Risen in her path back. Her mind cleared for only a second, questioning where the third hid. A pain in her neck answered that question. Lucina slapped the pain, feeling a dart in her neck. She yanked it out and tossed it to the ground. Grima laughed as Lucina's vision slowly blurred. The Risen gathered between Lucina and Grima. "You have already lost!" Grima yelled. "You cannot change destiny!"

"I have before, and I will now!" Lucina yelled, shaking the blurriness away. She started fighting the Risen, but her movements were sluggish and her reactions slowed. Slowly, the Risen beat Lucina back further and further. Lucina's vision blurred as she fell to one knee, her mind growing drowsy.

Grima chuckled as the Risen returned their guarding position. "Fight as you will, this battle is over."

Lucina took a deep breath and forced her vision and mind to clear. "I say when it ends!" she yelled, rising to her feet and charging forward.

The Risen stuck fast and hard, but Lucina struck faster. She landed a solid hit on each Risen to clear the path. With Grima exposed, a dark rage overcame Lucina. She rushed forward with a feral yell. Grima looked on in shock, paralyzed with fear. Lucina thrust Falchion forward, aiming for Grima's heart.

She missed.

Grime side stepped the attack. Lucina glanced towards Grima in horror as she flew past. With too much energy behind the attack and her mind clouding again, she could not react as Grima counterattacked. Grima's pommel connected with the back of her head. Lucina fell onto her back, Falchion slipping from her hand. Her vision blurred as Grima stood over her, the Risen slowly approaching. Lucina made one last attempt to strike, reaching for Falchion. As her hand gripped the blade, darkness overtook her.

* * *

Lucina heard someone talking. The voice sounded distant, the words muddled. Lucina slowly awoke, her first sight her limp hand underneath Falchion's handle. Lucina's head spiked in pain, eliciting a groan from her. "Glad to see that you're awake," someone said. Lucina turned towards the voice, her vision still blurred. "How are you feeling?"

Lucina blinked back the blurriness. Slowly, a familiar face came into focus, revealing Robin standing over her. Her memory of her last battle flooded her mind. "Grima!" Lucina exclaimed as adrenaline kicked in. She grabbed for Falchion and tried to strike at her enemy.

A blue boot stomped down on the blade, preventing Lucina from lifting the weapon. A commanding voice said, "Wait."

Lucina looked up, seeing Samus standing on her sword. "Samus?" Lucina asked. She looked back at Grima. It was not Grima; Robin's warm smile greet Lucina. "Robin?"

"Looks like it worked," Robin said, standing and offering Lucina a hand. "Welcome back."

Samus removed her foot from Falchion, allowing Lucina to lift it as she took Robin's hand. "What happened?" Lucina asked.

"What do you remember?" Robin asked, helping Lucina to her feet.

She sheathed Falchion as she said, "The last thing I remember is Galeem, and then dreaming, then nightmares, then-" she grunted in pain, nearly collapsing. Someone from behind her stopped her fall before helping her sit on the ground. She turned around, seeing a man in a grey suit. "Thanks."

"You really went all out in that fight," the man said. "Your reputation is well deserved."

Lucina took a deep breath before asking, "What fight?"

"Against us," Robin said.

"Against you?" Lucina asked. Samus stood next to Robin, with what appeared to be a walking yellow dog. "What do you mean?"

"That wasn't Grima you were fighting," Robin said simply. "That was us."

Lucina blinked once, stunned. "That was," Lucina started to say. She took several breaths, replaying the memory. The next time she spoke, she spoke quietly. "If that was you-" Lucina shook her head. "I thought you were Grima." She looked up. "Robin-"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said. "The only way to sever Dharkon's control was to beat you in battle."

"That doesn't forgive my actions," Lucina said.

"They weren't your actions," Robin said, kneeling down. "How are you feeling?"

Lucina sighed, pushing her thoughts to the side and focusing on her body. "It feels like I just finished a long day of training." She flexed her hands, feeling the soreness throughout her arms and chest. "Exhausted and sore."

Robin nodded and stood. "I thought as much. Dharkon must've been pushing beyond your limits in your attempt to fight us. I think-"

"We aren't safe here," Samus said, interrupting Robin. She jabbed a thumb over her back as she added, "We need to regroup with the others."

"I understand," Robin said, turning around, "but Lucina needs some time to rest. If we push her too hard right now, then she won't be able to fight later."

"I can fight, Robin," Lucina said coldly, rising to her feet. She breathed hard, her legs shaking. "Let's go." She took three slow steps before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

Immediately, the yellow dog was at Lucina's side, gently touching one of her arms. "Are you okay?" the dog asked.

"I'm fine," Lucina said through clenched teeth.

"Lucina," Robin said with a sigh. Lucina said nothing, bowing her head. A boy in a red shirt and cap ran up to the group. He handed Robin a piece of paper before taking out a pokéball and tossing it up and down. "I'm needed with the main force. But I can't just leave Lucina behind."

Lucina opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and held her tongue. "I can stay behind," the man from earlier said.

"You are not staying here alone with a woman," Samus said, narrowing her eyes at the man.

The man said, "Unless you're volunteering to stay behind-"

"I am now," Samus said, crossing her arms.

"Can I stay too?" the dog asked.

"The two of you are more than a match for anyone that should come across," Robin said. The dog waved, and Robin said, "I meant three of you."

"We won't be long," Lucina said, rolling onto her back. "Just long enough for me to catch my breath."

"Take as long as you need," Robin said. The boy in red nodded at Robin, and the two ran off.

After Robin left, Lucina sat up. "I know Samus, but who are you two?"

"Call me Snake," the man said as he looked around with a set of binoculars.

"I'm Isabelle," the dog said, kneeling next to Lucina.

"It's nice to meet you," Lucina said, holding out her hand. Isabelle shook it.

"Enough talk," Samus said. "Get some rest. I don't want to be here longer than we have to." She drew her paralyzer and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Snake asked, turning around.

"To secure a perimeter," Samus said without turning around.

Lucina watched Samus walk away, then whispered to Isabelle, "What's up between them?"

"Snake's a flirter," Isabelle whispered back, "and Samus isn't a fan of it. She's right though. Just relax so we can go save the world!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**A/N: Just a heads up, PTSD is going to come up in this chapter and the next chapter. Proceed with caution if that's something you need to worry about.**

* * *

Lucina closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, with Isabelle sitting next to her. Snake finished looking around. "Radio check," he said into his CODEC as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I hear you," Samus said over her radio. "All clear."

Snake grunted in affirmation. "Nothing here either."

"Alert me the moment that changes," Samus said.

Snake lit the cigarette as he sat down several steps away from Lucina and Isabelle. After a moment, Lucina shook her head as she sat up. "What's the matter?" Isabelle asked.

"I can't sit here and do nothing while everyone else is out there fighting," Lucina said. She turned to Snake and said, "Tell Samus to come back. I can walk now."

"Can you?" Snake asked. Lucina bowed her head. "I'll take that as a no."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to rest either," Lucina said. She gestured towards the direction Robin left. "Let's just go regroup with everyone else."

"Samus said you need rest, and I'm not about to cross her," Snake said. He blew out a puff of smoke. "However, I do have a solution."

"And what would that be?" Lucina asked. Snake pulled out a handgun, cocking it. "Your idea is to shoot me?" Lucina yelled.

Isabelle immediately started waving her arms and running towards Snake, yelling, "Please don't shoot her!"

"Relax!" Snake yelled, standing up. "It's a tranquilizer. You'll take a quick nap. That's all."

"Really?" Isabelle asked, stopping. Snake nodded. "Oh. Why is it shaped like a gun?"

Snake walked to Lucina and said, "Because it's used like a gun. I can use it to infiltrate without killing anyone."

Lucina stretched out on the ground, looking up at Snake. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Considering Robin thought it would be useful enough to stop you while being controlled by Dharkon, yes." Snake raised and fired the tranquilizer handgun in one motion. Lucina gasped as the dart hit, but closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

With Lucina resting, Snake again moved several steps away and continued smoking his cigarette. Isabelle knelt down next to Lucina. After a moment, Isabelle asked, "Snake?"

"Yeah?" Snake answered, looking at Isabelle.

"Can we actually do it?" Isabelle watched Lucina's slow breathing. "I mean, save the day and everything? Galeem was strong, but Dharkon is just as strong, if not stronger. We have to keep fighting our friends to save them, but what happens if we start being captured again. What if Dharkon has that beam that Galeem has and we all end up prisoners again." Snake sighed as he put out his cigarette. "I don't want to be trapped again."

"You won't be," Snake said. Isabelle looked up. "If Dharkon had that kind of power, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, Galeem is still out there. If Dharkon uses too much power in the fight with us, Galeem would just come back."

"But then it's back to square one," Isabelle said.

"As long as Galeem and Dharkon both exist, they can't use their full power against us, in case the other decides to retaliate," Snake said. "They're in their own Cold War. Robin knows this, and I'm sure it's all part of the plan."

Isabelle nodded, then ran around Lucina and tackled Snake in a hug. "Thank you." Snake said nothing, gently hugging Isabelle as he continued to keep an eye out for hostiles.

* * *

Lucina sat up, one hand on her head. "Are you okay?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling better," Lucina said. She stood up, standing on firm legs. "I'm ready to move."

"Good," Samus said. Snake stood up as Samus continued, "The main force isn't that far away. Probably an hour or so."

"And for those of us who aren't super soldiers?" Isabelle asked.

Samus looked down at Isabelle, then to the horizon. "Several hours more."

"Then let's not delay any further," Lucina said. She took several steps before stopping as she grunted in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isabelle asked, running to her side.

"I'm fine," Lucina said. She took a deep breath, then continued walking. "We're wasting time. Come on."

Samus started walking, passing Lucina to lead the group. Snake and Isabelle shared a concerned glance, but followed along.

As the four walked along, Lucina looked around at the world. A broken clock tower served as the path, with the sky black and purple. Several disjointed worlds seemed to collide in the distance. It would have been a marvelous sight, if the darkness did not remind Lucina of her own time.

"Samus!" Snake yelled. Lucina snapped to a defensive stance, hand on Falchion.

Samus spun around, paralyzer drawn, yelling, "Where?"

"You're getting too far ahead!" Snake yelled.

Indeed, Samus managed to gain significant ground on the rest of the group. Despite the distance, Lucina could still feel the quite rage emanating from Samus. Samus rejoined the group, glaring daggers at Snake. "Move," she said.

The group continued on. Isabelle hummed a pleasant tune, one Snake did his best to replicate. Lucina focused on her breathing, her steps short and slow. Before long, Snake yelled out, "You're getting ahead again!"

Samus turned around and rejoined the group. "This is taking too long," she muttered. "Can you keep up with me?" she asked Snake.

"I can," Snake said, "but we are not leaving Isabelle and Lucina behind."

"I didn't say we were," Samus said. She turned to Isabelle and pointed to Snake as she said, "Climb onto his shoulders."

"Okay then!" Isabella exclaimed. Snake bent down, allowing Isabelle to hop onto his back.

"What about m-" Lucina let out a small yelp as Samus swept Lucina off her feet and into a bridal carry.

"Keep up," Samus said to Snake before she started walking again.

"Onward!" Isabelle yelled, pointing forward. Snake let out a small chuckle as he followed Samus.

Lucina glared at Samus, who did not flinch. "There are other ways to carry me, you know," she said.

"Would you rather be carried over my shoulder?" Samus asked without looking down.

"Well, no," Lucina said.

"Then don't complain."

* * *

The group continued on in relative silence, making steady progress to the camp. As the passed through some sort of strange city, Samus stopped. "Something's wrong."

Snake looked further down the path and asked, "What did you see?"

"Several contacts," Samus said. "Couldn't make out who." She stopped and let Lucina get to her feet. "Isabelle, stay with Lucina. Snake and I will secure the path."

"I can fight too!" Isabelle exclaimed as she jumped off Snake's shoulders.

"I know you can," Samus said, turning towards Isabelle, "which is why I want you here guarding Lucina in case an enemy gets past us. Or worse."

Isabelle nodded and walked to Lucina's side. "Be safe," Lucina said.

Samus and Snake both nodded before rushing forward. As they ran, Snake said, "You've been on edge for a while now. What's gotten into you?" Samus waved the question off, eyes scanning for the enemy. "It's Ridley, isn't it?" Samus said nothing in response, which was all the answer Snake needed.

Samus slowed down, signaling for Snake to stop. "I saw them here," she said quietly. Snake nodded. The two looked around for a moment. The sound of energy charging caught both of their attention. Samus and Snake dodged in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding a large energy blast. Four Dharkon copies – one each of Samus's Power Suit, Bowser, Fox, and Lucina – appeared, weapons ready. "I'll take the three on the left," Samus said, standing.

"If you want the easy fight," Snake said, pulling out a grenade, "be my guest."

* * *

Lucina swung her sword several times, then jump and slashed twice. "Looks like you're feeling better," Isabelle said, smiling.

"I am," Lucina said, sheathing Falchion. An explosion in the distance caught both of their attention. "Do you think they need help?"

"Of course not," Isabelle said, sounding unconvinced. "I mean, Snake and Samus are pretty strong right? There shouldn't be an enemy they can't handle together."

Another explosion. "I'm going to help them," Lucina said as she started walking towards the fight.

"You're going to what?" Isabelle yelled, running in front of Lucina. "Samus told me to protect you, and I fully intend to listen to her."

"You're right," Lucina said. She looked towards the sounds of fighting as she continued, "You were told to stay with me for protection. I'm going to join the fight, so if you want to protect me, then you better come too."

"That's not how it works!" Isabelle yelled as Lucina stepped around her. "Lucina!" Lucina started running to the fight. For a second, Isabelle froze. If Lucina joined Samus, Isabelle wanted to be nowhere near the two for a while. But if Lucina showed up without Isabelle, Samus would be hunting Isabelle down, she didn't want that either. "Wait a moment, Lucina!" Isabelle yelled, chasing after her charge. "I'm coming with you!"

As Isabelle and Lucina neared the fight, both Samus and Snake held their ground. The Copy-Suit and Copy-Fox fought with Snake, keeping him at range while reflecting his projectiles. Meanwhile, Copy-Bowser would try to force Samus to dodge, which would create an opening for Copy-Lucina to rush in with an accurate strike. "Go help Snake!" Lucina yelled as she ran towards Samus.

"Okay!" Isabelle yelled, running towards Snake. The Copy-Suit fired a fully charged shot. Snake activated his shield, but Isabelle ran in front of him and pocketed the shot. "Thank you!" Isabelle exclaimed, waving towards the Copy-Suit.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked, lowering his shield.

"Protecting Lucina," Isabelle said with a smile. The Copy-Suit landed next to Isabelle and fired a missile. Isabelle ducked under it, then returned the charged shot with a friendly, "Here you go!" The resulting blast knocked the Copy-Suit several feet away.

Snake jumped in front of Isabelle, countering Copy-Fox's punch and sending him flying with a solid kick to the chest. "Thanks for the assist," Snake said as he readied his Nikita.

Meanwhile, Samus struggled to maintain a solid footing against her opponents. Dodging Copy-Bowser put her at risk from Copy-Lucina, but getting hit by Copy-Bowser was also not a good idea. Samus landed a solid boot kick to Copy-Bowser's face, staggering him, but opening her up to a strike from Copy-Lucina. However, the attack never came. Instead, the sound of metal on metal echoed in the air. "Need a hand?" Lucina asked as she parried her copy's blow.

Samus slid underneath Lucina, then launched a rising kick into Copy-Lucina's chin, sending her flying. "We'll talk later," Samus said. "Move!" Lucina rolled behind Samus, feeling the heat from Copy-Bower's fire breath just behind her. Samus fired a paralyzing shot into Copy-Bowser before leaping over him.

Lucina raised her Falchion as Copy-Lucina landed on her feet, standing in a mirrored stance. Copy-Lucina shifted her stance just as Lucina considered doing the same. Lucina waited a moment, then rushed forwards. Copy-Lucina raised her Falchion in a defensive stance, expecting an attack. However, Lucina leapt and tackled her copy, knocking them both to the ground. Copy-Lucina panicked, trying to kick off Lucina. Expecting it, Lucina flipped over her copy and slammed Falchion down, pinning her copy to the ground.

Victorious, Lucina stood up. Footsteps behind her prompted her to turn and raise Falchion. Copies of Mario and Link attempted to land attacks, but Lucina deflected them both. "Reinforcements!" Lucina yelled, jumping back.

Several Mega Man copies appeared as well, opening fire on Snake and Isabelle "Isabelle!" Samus yelled, stomping Copy-Bowser into the ground. "Swap with Lucina!"

"Okay!" Isabelle yelled, running towards Lucina. Snake chucked two grenades, interrupting the Mega Mans long enough to secure a safe passage for Isabelle before ducking into cover.

"Duck!" Lucina yelled as she spun and ran. Isabelle ducked, and Lucina vaulted over her. "Go!"

"Distract Bowser!" Samus ordered as she used her whip to grab Copy-Link and throw him into Copy-Mario.

"Can do!" Isabelle replied. She buried a Lloid before yelling, "Hey, Bowser! I'm adorable enough to be a princess, so why don't you come capture me!" Copy-Bowser, taking the bait, turned his attention to Isabelle.

Lucina joined Snake in his cover and said, "What's the plan?"

A blast dirt up and over the cover. "I have a guided missile system, but I need line of sight to use it," Snake said, motioning towards the enemy with the Nikita.

"I'll draw their fire," Lucina said. "I hope you're a good shot." She then leapt over the cover and started running towards her enemy. Three Copy-Mega Mans, the Copy-Suit, and Copy-Fox all opened fire. Lucina dodged most of the attacks, using Falchion to deflect the rest. As she neared the enemy position, a rocket flew past, striking the Copy-Mega Mans. Both Copy-Fox and the Copy-Suit leapt out of their cover and charged Lucina.

Lucina fought hard, trying to hold her ground against the copies while Snake bombed the Copy-Mega Mans, but soon found herself tiring. She still wasn't fully recovered. Copy-Fox landed sweeping kick, which led to an axe kick from the Copy-Suit, then a backflip kick from Copy-Fox, and a close-range blast from the Copy-Suit sent finally sent Lucina flying through the air. Lucina rolled across the ground, stopping after several seconds.

Copy-Fox started rushing forward when a streak of yellow tore through the sky, connecting and sending him flying. "Are you okay?" Robin asked, landing on the ground next to Lucina.

"I'm fine," Lucina said. She forced herself to her feet, Falchion in hand. "Thanks for the save."

"Snake, we need to regroup with Samus and Isabelle," Robin ordered. "Samus should have her Power Suit by now, but we need to help them now."

"What about Lucina?" Snake asked.

"It's being handled," Robin said, pointing to Samus. "Let's go."

"Trust Robin," Lucina said. "If it's handled, it's handled."

"Alright," Snake said. Both Snake and Robin took off, leaving Lucina alone to face both the Copy-Suit and Copy-Fox.

As Lucina readied her next move, a purple streak flew through the air, colliding with both Copy-Fox and the Copy-Suit. Lucina looked on as a strange, pterodactyl-like creature fired several fireballs out of its mouth. Copy-Fox tried to land a Fire Fox attack, but the creature blocked the hit before sending Copy-Fox flying into the distance with a fiery explosion from its mouth. The Copy-Suit started charging a shot. The creature leapt behind the Copy-Suit and thrust its tail forward, impaling the suit, then smashed the Copy-Suit onto the ground. After the creature stomped onto the defeated Copy-Suit, it ripped the tail free.

"While still satisfying, it does nothing but whet my appetite for the real thing," the creature said, shaking its head. The creature turned towards Lucina, exposing its long beak, and stood up straight. Lucina drew a shaky breath, the creature's face familiar. "Blue hair. Fancy sword. You must be Lucina."

"I-I am," Lucina said, lowering her sword. "Who are you?"

"Ridley," the creature said. Lucina blinked, unbelieving that Samus's mortal enemy just saved her from a fight. "Your reputation made it seem as if you were a more capable fighter, tiny one. Unless Grima was just that weak compared to me."

Lucina gasped, as if the words sucker punched her in the gut. _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. The words Grima spoke during her first encounter with the Fell Dragon echoed in her ears. Every memory she tried to bury since her rescue came bursting forward. Every life lost, every failure, the hopelessness. Lucina struggled to breath.

Ridley noticed the shift. He cocked his head slightly, studying Lucina. "Are you feeling well, tiny one?"

 _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. Lucina started sweating. For a second, she was back in Ylisse, staring at Grima as the city burned. Grima was dead, she knew this, and yet, Ridley made it seem as if Grima lived on.

"Are you injured, tiny one?" Ridley asked, stepping closer.

 _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. Lucina raised her sword, taking a step back. "Come no closer," she said. A feeble attempt to regain control of the situation, and it failed as Ridley continued walking.

"Do my words frighten you, tiny one?" Ridley asked, his voice slow and dripping terror.

 _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. Panic gripped Lucina, and she froze. Ridley stepped closer. Lucina could not find the will to move, to think, to breath. If Ridley really was more powerful than Grima, what chance did Lucina have if Ridley wanted her dead?

"Do I scare you," Ridley asked, leaning closer, "tiny one?"

 _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. Lucina's vision started to blur. Ripley's blurring face appeared to be Grima's, causing Lucina to panic more.

A bright orange object appeared in front of Lucina, landing hard enough to stumble her out of her stupor. The object started humming. "Get. Back," Samus ordered, charging her arm cannon. Shortly after, Isabelle grabbed Lucina's leg and hugged it as best she could.

Lucina, with Ridley out of sight and a friend at her sided, started breathing again. The breathing turned to hyperventilation. "I was just making sure Lucina was not hurt," Ridley said. "Robin did ask me to save the tiny one, after all."

 _Your mother and father are dead, tiny one_. Lucina closed her eyes. "Lucina!" Robin yelled, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?"

Lucina opened her eyes, barely holding back the tears. She tried to speak, instead letting out a sob, a flood of emotions barely remaining sealed.

"Camp isn't too far away," Robin said, grabbing Lucina by the shoulders. "Can you walk?" Lucina nodded. "Let's get you to a bed. You're probably exhausted."

Lucina tried to get one last look at Ridley, but Samus positioned herself between the two. With Robin on one side and Samus on the other, Lucina started walking back to camp. Snake and Isabelle ran ahead at Robin's whispered words. And Ridley was nowhere to be seen, but Lucina could tell that the creature watched her every move.


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve

The main camp appeared to be simply built with a combination of canvas tents and makeshift buildings lined up into three rows. The left side had canvas covers extending outward from a destroyed building, serving as the mess hall. The center row contained several larger tents and a large building built out of scrap metal. The right row was a row of tents, most likely where everyone slept. Lucina smiled for a second, feeling some form of familiarity.

Scattered around were many of the other fighters. Marth and Ike sat in the mess hall, their swords on the table. Greninja and Sheik mediated as Ryu and Falco practiced moves next to them. Bowser, Donkey Kong, R.O.B, and Charizard cleared rubble as Lucario and a Peach look alike set more tents. Snake and Isabelle stood outside a tent, opening the flaps as Lucina approached.

Inside the tent, Lucina sat down on a small cot. Robin sat down next to her and asked, "What happened?"

Lucina sighed. "After Ridley defeated the copies," she said, "he called me tiny one." Lucina closed her eyes, holding back tears. "Grima called me that the first time he saw me, when he told me-" Lucina took a shaky breath "-when he said my parents were dead." A tear managed to escape, rolling down Lucina's face as she sobbed silently.

Isabelle jumped onto the bed and hugged Lucina as Robin took one of Lucina's hands. Lucina returned Isabelle's hug, leaning on Isabelle. Samus took a deep breath before stomping out of the tent. "Samus?" Robin asked. Samus said nothing. "Samus! Sam-" Robin sighed as she released Lucina's hand before jumping up and chasing after Samus.

Snake followed Robin out of the tent. Lucina needed privacy and a hug, and Isabelle could do the latter better than he could. Snake lit a cigarette and stood outside the tent to prevent anyone from entering.

* * *

Pikachu trotted through the camp. Ridley passed by recently, which meant Robin's mission to regroup with Samus was a success. The sound of Samus's footsteps echoed through the camp. Pikachu's ears perked up, and he quickly ran towards the sound. "Pika!" Pikachu said as he turned a corner. Samus stomped through the camp, startling Pikachu with her quiet fury, before being shoved into a tent by Robin. Pikachu ran over to the tent and poked his head inside.

"You need to calm down," Robin said, blocking the entrance.

"You need to move," Samus replied, her eyes burning with anger.

"I know what you want to do," Robin said, "but I can't let you kill Ridley."

"You can't stop me," Samus said, trying to shove past Robin.

Robin shoved back, then held her arms out. "You can't just decide when to execute our allies," she said. "I know Ridley bothers you-"

"Bothers me?" Samus yelled. She let out a half-sigh, half-growl, then said with a quieter voice, "The only reason I let you convince me not to turn him into dust is because I know he is nothing but an echo of the beast that killed my parents. I warned you about him, and you didn't listen to me."

"I did listen," Robin said, lowering her arms. "We need allies. We need his strength."

"His strength," Samus hissed, her left hand cutting through the air, "is sadism and narcissism. Everything he does is to better himself and tear down others. He's already gotten to Lucina. How much longer until more start to suffer?"

"Samus-"

"Because of Ridley, Lucina might be out of commission for the near future," Samus said, leaning forward. "Do you understand that?"

"I do!" Robin yelled, squaring her shoulders. Samus took a step back. "Lucina is suffering because of my choice. It's my fault she's reliving the hell that was future she came from. It was a risk, and it backfired, I get that. But Lucina is stronger than you think. She lived through losing everything, just as you have. It'll take more than some bad memories to keep her down." Robin clasped a hand on each of Samus's shoulders. "But she isn't the only person he's hurting. He's doing this to hurt you too." Robin sighed as Samus's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Samus, if you go out there and blast Ridley, what message does that send to Bowser? To Wolf? Dedede? If you kill Ridley, the alliance we have falls apart. If he dies, he wins."

Samus clenched her fist, letting out a long sigh. "Fine. I won't kill him."

"No, Samus," Robin said, taking a step back. "I want you to stay away from him."

"Robin-"

"I am not letting you leave this tent without promising me you are going to avoid engaging with Ridley in any way. Let him try all he wants." Robin held out her hand. "Be better than him."

Samus looked down at Robin's offer. She sighed, then separated herself from the Power Suit. "I'll stay away from him," she said. "But my suit watches him. Final offer."

Robin thought for a second, then nodded. Samus and Robin shook hands. Robin then stepped out of the way, and Samus left the tent. "Pi?" Pikachu asked as Samus walked by. Samus let a small smile show as she held out her arms. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping into the air and landing in Samus's arms. He snuggled up to Samus as she walked back to the tent.

As Samus approached the tent, Snake nodded at her. "Well?"

"Sounds like Lucina tired herself out," Snake said, blowing out smoke. "Haven't heard anything for a couple minutes."

"I'll take over for now," Samus said.

"Chu," Pikachu said sadly.

"You need some rest too," Snake said. "You've been leading strike teams since we freed you. Now that Robin's here, you can get some rest."

Samus sighed. Pikachu, sensing Samus's resolve weaken, rubbed his cheek against Samus's hand. Samus scratched Pikachu's head for a second, thinking. "Alright," she said at last. "Wake me up for shift change." Snake nodded as Samus entered the tent.

Inside the tent, Samus looked over at Lucina. Lucina lay on the bed, eyes shut and breathing calmly, Isabelle still wrapped in her arms. Isabelle put a single finger to her lip. Samus nodded as she sat down on the bed opposite the two. Pikachu hopped down for long enough for Samus to stretch out across the cot, then jumped onto Samus's stomach. With Pikachu curled up on her stomach, Samus lay her hands across her chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lucina opened here eyes slowly, a small gleam of light appearing through the tent flaps. Nobody else was in the tent. For a moment, Lucina thought she was back in Ylisse, but the memories of the previous day started trickling in. She sat up. Ridley flashed through her mind. Lucina took a deep breath and sighed, forcing the memory down. Bad memories weren't new to her. Lucina steeled her face and left the tent.

The sky remained just as dark as before, giving no hint to how long Lucina slept. She walked through the camp and to the mess area, finding Pit eating some sort of sandwich. "Oh, hey Lucina," Pit said.

"Hi, Pit," Lucina said, sitting down. "What kind of sandwich is that?"

"It's called a hamburger," Pit said. "Want one?"

"Yes please," Lucina said, smiling.

"Can you make a hamburger for Lucina?" Pit yelled behind him. Mr. Game and Watch lifted a hand in what was probably a thumbs up. "He's working on it."

"Thank you!" Lucina called out to Mr. Game and Watch. She then turned to Pit and asked, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No," Pit said, setting his burger down. "What's up?"

"Could you tell me what's going on around here?" Lucina asked, folding her arms on the table. "I thought Galeem killed everyone. And where does Dharkon fit in to everything?"

"Well, as far as Marth tells me," Pit said, "after Galeem blasted us with those beams of light, he wanted to make a bunch of copies of us to help him take over the world. Kirby escaped the initial blast though, and started freeing everyone. Once we defeated Galeem, Dharkon showed up, took over the captured fighters, and started fighting us. Now we're fighting to free everyone so we can defeat Dharkon."

"I see," Lucina said. Mr. Game and Watch put a plate down in front of her. "Thanks." Mr. Game and Watch beeped before walking back to the kitchen. "Who have we rescued so far?"

"Let's see," Pit said, thinking out loud. Lucina ate while Pit started rattling off everyone rescued from Galeem and Dharkon. While Lucina knew many of the fighters, Pit did have to describe who some of others were. By the time Pit was finished, Lucina breathed a content sigh. "Burgers are awesome, huh?"

"I don't know if it's because I haven't eaten since being freed," Lucina said, pushing her plate away, "but I agree."

Pit opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but his eyes went wide as he hesitated. Lucina immediately sat up, raising an eyebrow. "I'll talk to you later," Pit said, standing.

As Pit quickly walked away, Ridley sat down at the end of the table. Lucina looked down at her empty plate. "I see you're well rested," Ridley said, his voice containing a sinister undertone. "How are you faring, tiny one."

The nickname felt like a punch to the gut. However, Lucina mentally prepared herself for the blow, reducing its effect to something tolerable. "I'm doing well," she said, smiling at Ridley. "I'm sorry that I forgot to thank you for rescuing me. I did not have much time to prepare myself before being thrown into battle."

Ridley cocked his head slightly. "It is understandable," he said, waving dismissively. "Lesser creatures, such as yourself, are always making mistakes." Lucina said nothing in response, picking up her plate as she stood. "Leaving so soon, tiny one? I thought you would enjoy conversing with your savior."

"Do not call me that," Lucina said. She looked Ridley in the eye. "Please. It brings back terrible memories."

"And what kind of terrible are we talking about?" Ridley asked, doing his worst to smile.

"A being much stronger than you called me that when we first met," Lucina said firmly. Ridley blinked once, then turned to face Lucina directly. Lucina walked around the table and set the plate down with several other used plates. Ridley followed her movements with his head. Lucina walked over to Ridley. "I am kindly asking you to avoid calling me that name again."

"What happened to this being that was supposedly stronger than me?" Ridley asked, leaning forward.

"I faced him in battle," Lucina said, putting her hands on the table as she leaned forward. "I fought him again and again, going so far as to travel through time to stop him. And in the end, I killed him."

Lucina watched as something registered in Ridley's eyes. Ridley leaned back, letting out a sound that was both apprehensive and angry. "If you no longer wish to be called tiny one," Ridley said with a shrug, "then I will avoid calling you that."

Lucina did not flinch. "Thank you," she said, smiling as leaning back. "I look forward to working with you to save this world from Galeem and Dharkon."

"And I with you," Ridley said. He waved his hand dismissively again, saying, "Now leave me to eat in peace. I prefer to not have creatures like you gawk as I feast."

Lucina said nothing as she walked away from Ridley, shoulders square and head up. Ridley's glare seemed to burn a hole in Lucina's back. Once she was out of sight, however, Lucina dropped the façade, letting out a pained sigh. For a second, the memories were allowed to be free. They ran their course, Lucina's emotions shifting rapidly with each passing thought. But, as quick as the memories were set free, they were wrangled and shut away. Mind clear and pressure relieved, Lucina returned to her tent.

Before Lucina made it to the tent, however, Robin approached her. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

Lucina stopped, smiling softly. "Better," she said. "Pit and I talked for a while we ate. It's nice to be with friends again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Don't we all," Robin said. She took Lucina's hands in her own. "I'm sorry about Ridley. I didn't realize that he would act in such a way."

"It's fine," Lucina said. She pulled her hands free of Robin's grasp. "I'm ready to fight. Tell me where you need me."

Robin lost her smile for a second, but regained it as she said, "I will."

"Robin!" Samus yelled.

"Over here!" Robin replied. Both Robin and Lucina started walking towards Samus's voice.

Robin and Lucina found Samus standing next to Falco, Marth, and Link. When the duo neared the others, Samus said, "The advance team found another dungeon."

"That's good news," Robin said. She turned to Marth and asked, "What do we know?"

"Fox says they found the Triforce," Falco said. Marth and Samus both looked at Falco, who just shrugged.

"Interesting," Robin said, putting a hand to her chin in thought. "Are there any trapped fighters there?"

"Yeah," Falco said. "Zelda, Young Link, Ganondorf, Chrom, Cloud, Bow-"

"Chrom?" Robin asked, stunned. Lucina gasped in surprise, her face split by a large smile.

"That's what he said," Falco said, looking between Robin and Lucina. "I guess that's good news?"

Robin turned to Lucina and said, "Are you able to join the advance team?"

Lucina nodded. "When do I leave?"

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't sure how to handle Robin, as evident by the lack of any pronouns referring to Robin in the first two chapters, but I figured something out.**

 **Also, since I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, Ridley was shown to speak in the Metroid Manga. Whether it's canon or not, I don't care. I liked it, so it's in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Robin rolled out a map of the nearby areas, weighing down the corners with small pieces of rubble. "I'm ready to begin," she said, looking around the table. Lucina, Samus, Ike, Falco, Link, Toon Link, and Sheik circled the table, all eyes on Robin. "The scouting party has found another conduit for Dharkon's power, and it is believed to be linked to the Triforce. As such, both Links and Sheik are going to lead the advance party. However, Dharkon is getting desperate, and sending out individuals is no longer an option.

"Two teams will be sent out. Team One, led by Samus, will be responsible for escorting Link, Toon Link, and Sheik to the conduit." Robin used her finger to trace on the map. Samus leaned in, studying the route. "Lucina, Snake, and Isabelle will round out the rest of Team One." Robin turned towards the hylians. "Link, Toon Link, Sheik, I want you to fight as little as possible. Time is of the essence, and rest may not be possible." All three nodded.

Robin turned towards Ike. "You'll be leading the second team. Red, Ridley, Falco, and Pikachu will join you." Ike nodded as Robin turned her attention to the full table. "Team Two will engage any copies that get in the way, clearing a path for Team One. At Ike's discretion, members of Team Two can be left behind to distract Dharkon's forces while the rest continue with Team One."

"What happens to the people left behind?" Falco asked.

"A strike team, based here at camp, will be standing by," Robin said, standing up straight. "If anyone is left behind, the strike team will rush out to rescue and assist. The scouting party will be aware of the plan as well, and will send out one of their members if necessary."

"Just how much resistance are we expecting?" Samus asked.

"I don't know," Robin said, shaking her head. "But with the frequency of attacks, we need to be prepared." Samus nodded, crossing her arms. "Team One and the remaining members of Team Two will regroup outside of the conduit, where they shall form a plan to free it from Dharkon with the assistance of the scouting party. And unless anyone has anything else to add, that's the plan." Nobody said anything. "Alright then. Both teams should be ready to leave in thirty minutes. Falco, relay the plan to Fox." Robin waved her arms towards the tent exit. As everyone started to leave, she said, "Lucina, a moment."

Lucina stood still as the others left the tent. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Robin said. She took the weights off the map and started rolling it up. "I just wanted to tell you about some of the people we rescued, just so you won't be confused when you join with the scouting party."

"I already spoke to Pit about who's been freed," Lucina said.

"You have?" Robin asked, both eyebrows raising. Lucina nodded. "Good. And here I thought it would've been difficult to explain." Robin took Lucina's hands. "Be careful, okay?"

Lucina started to pull her hands free, but stopped. "Why do you keep grabbing my hands?" Lucina asked. Robin said nothing, lowering her head. "You never did that before. Unless that wasn't you." Robin looked up and nodded. Lucina gently pulled her hands free and asked, "Then who are you?"

"I am Robin, but I am not the Robin you know," she said. "For some reason, we come from different worlds."

Lucina nodded, taking a step back. "I see," she said. The two stared silently for a moment, each curious about the other's world. Lucina finally broke the silence, slowly asking, "Does Father-"

"Yes," Robin said solemnly. Lucina sighed as her shoulders slumped. "But we save him."

Lucina smiled. After a few seconds of silence, Lucina said, "I should go get ready."

"Go rescue your father," Robin said. Lucina nodded and left the tent. "Please be safe."

* * *

Lucina walked along the path, hand on Falchion in its sheath. Aside from Isabelle and Toon Link playing I-spy, the group remained quiet and vigilant. "How far from the conduit are we?" Snake asked Falco.

"Shouldn't be far now," Falco said, shrugging. "Why? Are you getting tired?"

"We're being followed," Snake said. Falco cocked his head, but didn't turn around. "They started trailing us about twenty minutes ago."

"And you only decided to tell us about this now?" Falco asked.

"I've been talking to Samus about them from the moment I saw them," Snake said calmly, tapping his ear. "That's why she had Pikachu sent ahead, and why Ridley and Red are in the back."

"Pikachu can quickly scout ahead," Lucina said, tapping her finger on the hilt, "while the two most likely to survive a sudden attack are in the back."

Snake nodded. "Alright, it's a smart plan," Falco said. He shook his head as he added, "But it doesn't mean it's a good plan. Why don't we just go back there and take them out?"

"That's Ike's call," Snake said. The three looked towards the front, where Ike and Samus spoke with one another. "Samus said that he'd rather not split his forces when there's no direct threat."

Falco opened his mouth to respond when a roar sounded from behind them. Two copies, one of Little Mac and one of Peach, started attacking Red's Charizard. "I said it was a bad idea!" Falco yelled, drawing his blaster.

Toon Link and Isabelle went back to back. Lucina drew her sword and ran in front of Link and Sheik, putting them between her and Falco. Snake put his hand to his ear for a few seconds. "Red and Ridley are going to stay behind," Snake said. "The rest of us are advancing to the conduit."

Lucina nodded once before running forward. Ahead of her, Ike ran forward while Samus slowed down long enough for the others to catch up. "What's the plan?" Lucina asked as Samus neared.

"Ike and Pikachu are clearing a path," Samus said, matching Lucina's stride. "Follow them." Samus then slowed down to speak with Snake and Falco.

Lucina turned her eyes forward and focused on Ike. After several moments, Ike motioned for the group to continue forward before diverting off the path. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed shortly by a cry of pain. Samus passed Lucina to lead the group. Another bolt of lightning crackled through the sky. This time, Lucina could see that Pikachu used the lightning to attack a copy of Corrin a moment before Ike charged into the copy.

Movement caught Lucina's attention. She raised Falchion in time to block a blow from another copy of Corrin. Link readied his sword and started running towards Lucina. "Keep going!" she yelled, shoving Copy-Corrin back. After a second of hesitation, Link ran past Lucina. Lucina and Copy-Corrin raised their swords as the rest of Team One passed by.

For a moment, Copy-Corrin and Lucina stared at each other. Lucina acted first, rushing forward. Copy-Corrin block each blow from Lucina's assault as she backed up. Lucina, sensing an opening, grabbed Copy-Corrin and slammed a knee into her gut before elbowing her in the face. As Copy-Corrin stumbled back, Falco rushed past Lucina and landed a solid kick, sending Copy-Corrin flying. Lucina and Falco exchanged glances. Lucina nodded before leaving Falco behind and rushing to catch up with Team One.

Lucina ran hard as she tried to catch up to Team One. After several moments, the group slowed down. Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. As she neared the group, however, a horrid screech sounded from above her. A copy of Ridley, looking like some sort of robot, rushed down from the sky. As Copy-Ridley neared Lucina, a purple streak tackled it into the ground. As Copy-Ridley skidded across the ground, Ridley stood tall. "Get running, girl," Ridley said, turning his head so one eye stared at Lucina. "This maladaptation deserves to be felled by my hand, not that of a lesser being."

Lucina ran to catch up with Team One, which started moving again after the appearance of Copy-Ridley. "Thank you," Lucina said as she passed Ridley.

Ridley scoffed. Copy-Ridley screeched and rushed forward, but stopped as Ridley grabbed his copy out of the air. "If you think you can best the original," Ridley said, slamming Copy-Ridley to the ground, "then you are nothing like me."

Lucina spared a look back. Ridley slammed his tail into the ground as Copy-Ridley pumped his wings to evade the blow. Sure that Ridley had the fight in hand, she focused on the mission.

* * *

Team One, after regrouping with Lucina, continued towards the rendezvous with the scouting party. As they neared the location, a woman in a green shirt and white hat approached them. "Reflet is waiting for you," she said, gesturing behind her.

Samus nodded and continued passed her. Lucina looked at the woman, confused, but said nothing as she passed by. After the woman was out of earshot, Lucina whispered to Isabelle. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That's Leaf," Isabelle said. "When we rescued Red, she also appeared. The same thing happened with Corrin and Robin."

Lucina blinked once, confused. She asked, "With Rob-"

"Lucina!" a man yelled. Lucina looked at the man, one hand snapping to Falchion. The man looked almost exactly like Robin, aside from his short hair, and judging by his excitement at seeing Lucina, knew her as well.

"Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Did Robin not tell you?" the man asked. He shook his head. "My name is Reflet, and I come from a different world than her. And you, I'm guessing."

Lucina nodded, making a mental note to talk to Pit again. Samus stepped to the front of the group and asked, "What's the status of Team Two?"

"Everyone is safe," Reflet said. He gestured towards Fox, who was standing some distance away and talking on the radio. "Team Two managed to return to camp with the strike team. However, Robin and I hoped that some members of Team Two would've made it here." Reflet looked up and smiled. "But we planned for this. Link, Link, Sheik, if you'll follow me."

As Reflet started leading Link, Toon Link, and Sheik away, Lucina said, "Wait. Where's Father?"

Reflet sighed. "Lucina, I understand that you want to rescue Chrom," he said. "I want to as well. But right now, we need all of our strength focused on taking out the conduit here. As long as the conduit is up, Dharkon will not stop coming."

"But-" Snake put one hand on Lucina's shoulder, causing Lucina to stop mid-sentance.

"We won't leave here without him," Reflet said, smiling sympathetically. He turned around as he continued, "Get some rest. As soon as the opportunity arises, we'll rescue him."

Lucina said nothing as Reflet walked away. Samus exchanged looks with Snake before she followed Reflet. "I can't just leave my father trapped under Dharkon's control," Lucina said.

"We aren't!" Isabelle exclaimed, hopping up and down. "But Reflet is right. We can't just run off to rescue people willy-nilly. There has to be a plan."

Lucina sighed as she sat down. Snake said nothing before following Samus. Isabelle looked between Snake and Lucina before sitting down next to Lucina and taking one of her hands. Lucina gave Isabelle a small smile before sighing again. "He wouldn't have waited to save me," she muttered.

"And something tells me Reflet would've said the same thing to him," Isabelle said.

* * *

Lucina stood near the edge of the makeshift camp. She turned as Snake and Isabelle approached her. "Shift change already?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Snake said.

"Go with Snake," Isabelle said, nodding towards Snake. "I'll take your watch."

Lucina could tell something was up, but did not say anything as she walked with Snake. After a short walk, Samus joined them. Snake asked, "Do you know how to do a rear naked choke?"

"I've never done it before," Lucina said, shaking her head.

"What about restraining someone from behind?" Snake asked. Lucina nodded. "It's not that different," Snake said. Lucina looked between Snake and Samus. Samus nodded before turning around.

"Why are you teaching me this now?" Lucina asked.

Snake shook his head before motioning towards Samus. Lucina walked up behind Samus and slowly lifted her arms. Snake took Lucina's arms and wrapped them around Samus's neck, then positioned her hands appropriately. "See how that feels?" Snake asked. Lucina nodded. "Now squeeze."

"But what about-" Lucina started to ask.

"Just do it," Samus said, her voice strained.

Lucina nodded, then squeezed. After several seconds, Samus went limp. Lucina immediately released the chokehold, almost dropping Samus in the process. Snake managed to stop the fall long enough for Lucina to support Samus again, then the two let Samus down slowly. "That was faster than I expected," Lucina said.

"It's very effective at subduing your target," Snake said. He looked towards the forest to the south. "There's a chest near the lake in the center of the forest. If you jump inside the chest, it'll take you to Chrom. The area should be relatively clear, and it's not too far, but be careful."

Lucina looked at the forest, then to Snake. "How did you-"

"Reflet told me," Snake said. As Samus started to rouse herself, Snake placed a hand on Samus' shoulder. "He didn't want to show favoritism in front of everyone."

Lucina nodded once at Snake before standing up. "Thank you." Lucina then ran towards the forest.

* * *

After jumping into the chest, Lucina appeared in a small clearing. A strange energy emanated a circle of darkness in the very center of the field. Lucina slowly approached. The energy slowly took the shape of the Brand of the Exalt. Lucina stepped in it, Falchion drawn. A chill ran down her spine before a portal appeared in the sky. Chrom dropped from the portal, landing on his back. As he cried out in pain, Lucina yelled, "Father!"

Chrom slowly stood up. "Lucina?" Chrom asked. He looked around, his eyes glowing red. "That's right, we were supposed to train together. Is it too late to start?"

If Chrom believed this was a simple sparring session, then he would have no reason to overexert himself. Lucina decided to play along, hoping to use this to her advantage. "We have plenty of time," Lucina said, smiling for a brief second.

"Then let's get started," Chrom said, readying Falchion. "But don't hold back, okay?" Lucina nodded, raising Parallel Falchion.

Chrom ran forward, lashing out with several strong blows. Lucina deflected the attacks before retaliating with several of her own. The two danced around each other, trading blows without either gaining the upper hand. Chrom finally took a step back after several moments.

During this pause, Chrom lowered his sword and said, "You should really be more careful."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked, also lowering her sword.

"You haven't had a chance to patch up your cape," Chrom said, pointing with Falchion. "How many times have you had close calls like that without me knowing?"

Lucina looked down at her clothes. A single tear ran just below Lucina's left elbow, the same spot where she narrowly deflected a thrust. "More than I care to remember," Lucina said, raising Parallel Falchion.

As Chrom raised Falchion, Lucina though about their shared habit of destroying training dummies. She gasped quietly, realizing that Chrom believed he wielded a training sword, not Falchion; given the chance, Chrom would land a deadly blow without hesitation. Cursing Dharkon, Lucina shifted into in a defensive stance.

Chrom noticed Lucina's reluctance to strike first, so he initiated again. Blow for blow, both Lucina and Chrom held their ground. The battle continued for many more blows. As Chrom started to back off, however, Lucina pushed forward. Under the torrent of strikes, Chrom struggled to turn the tide. But, as Lucina started to push too hard, Chrom made an effort to push back.

Lucina felt the momentum shift. Chrom started advancing, every one of his blows attempting to create an opening. Lucina took several steps back. As Chrom readied a precise strike, Lucina saw her opening. Chrom thrust his sword forward. Lucina deflected the blow, slipped behind Chrom, dropped Parallel Falchion, and wrapped her arm around Chrom's neck.

Once Chrom realized what happened, he started laughing. "That's new," he said, raising his arms in surrender. "You'll have to teach that to me someday."

Lucina took a breath to steel her will. "I pray you can forgive me," she whispered before tightening the chokehold.

"Lucina!" he said, voice strained. He grabbed at Lucina's arms, but couldn't find enough purchase to pull an arm free.

"I'm sorry," Lucina said again. She felt her heart ache as her father struggled, but she did not falter. After several seconds, Chrom stopped struggling. Lucina released the chokehold and slowly lowered Chrom to the ground. Lucina then knelt down and waited, hoping that it was enough to break Dharkon's control.

Chrom's eyes slowly opened as he groaned. "Lucina?" he asked, sitting up. His eyes were no longer glowing red.

Lucina smiled as she said, "Welcome back."

* * *

 **A/N: Reflet is the default name for Robin in the Japanese version of Awakening.**


End file.
